


we have always been the scourge

by gunk



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Ficlet, Large Cock, M/M, Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunk/pseuds/gunk
Summary: Crow shows off his loyalty to his master.
Relationships: The Spider/The Crow, The Spider/Uldren Sov
Kudos: 21





	we have always been the scourge

His size was one of the first things that people noticed about him. It was hard to not be intimidated by his height, by his girth, by the sheer amount of space that he so brazenly occupied. He was  _ massive _ , a marvel, the brightest star in the beige solar system that was his lair. In that sense, he was the Sirius of his hideout while his guards were mere Arcturus-es. The metaphor didn’t exactly work, but Crow had other thoughts on his mind.

Spider had one hand grabbing Crow’s hair, with another on Crow’s shoulder. The hand in Crow’s hair was egging him on, pushing him further, encouraging him. The one on Crow’s shoulder was a reminder that this needed to be his best work. Crow took in both’s messages as he worked.

“Good boy.”

Those honeyed words were nothing new to Crow, having heard them whenever he did this for his master. He did this for his master daily, almost always at the same time. Spider would command him to climb onto his lap and then Crow would begin to work, like clockwork. Still, those words made his cheeks heat up whenever he heard them, hitting him just as hard as the first time.

The hand in his hair wrapped itself in Crow’s jet black locks and  _ pulled _ , and Crow did his best not to gag. This part was newer, but he was getting used to it. He tried to keep up his pace, unable to go much faster than he already was. He ran his tongue over Spider’s paramere before putting it back into his mouth, feeling the spines flatten back down. The spines were only that in structure, not actually sharp; they were actually quite soft. They would always feel like they were stuck in Crow’s mouth whenever he took the paramere in, but they would always manage to pop back out without too much work. Only once had they actually gotten stuck.

Spider’s genitalia was...strange. It was nothing like Crow had ever encountered, but he didn’t trust his memory on that front. He could have encountered something like that before, he thought, but it also seemed so distinctly foreign that he wasn’t sure.

“Faster.”

He tried to pull himself out of his thoughts, focusing on the task at hand. Spider’s paramere was at least mostly shaped how Crow would expect it to be, long and a bit thick. Its alien characteristics mostly came in its secondary features: its stickiness, the spines, and the lack of testes beneath it. Crow was at least sure that he was familiar with the latter feature, as he’d given oral to plenty of people (or, repeatedly to just one person, he wasn’t sure) with vulvas.

Crow flattened his hands against Spider’s belly, and he briefly let it fall onto him a bit as he put less effort into holding it up. He had to adjust Spider’s stomach a bit to access his genitalia, but he typically didn’t mind.

He was happy to do this for his master.

“ _ Good _ , so good.”

Spider’s encouragement only drove him on further. Crow continued to suck at his master’s paramere, before again taking it out of his mouth for a moment to lick over it instead. He was an expert at this, even with the little experience that he could just-sort-of-barely remember, and Spider made sure to praise him for that. This time, though, Spider wasn’t satisfied. He grabbed Crow’s hair with an iron grip before wrenching him back, causing Crow to gasp.

“Have I done something wrong?” Crow gasped out, face sticky from Spider’s natural lubricant.

Spider chuckled. “No, but you can keep up the good work. Get yourself ready for me.”

Crow gasped. It wasn’t often that Spider attempted to penetrate him. The key word there being  _ attempted _ . The spines that made oral sex stressful were an entirely other animal when it came to shoving them into Crow’s body, and they’d only managed to work through the discomfort one time before, and even then they were cut short.

“You!” Spider barked at a guard. Crow couldn’t make out what else was said, but the guard went rummaging in a pile of items by Spider’s side for a second, then lifted what Crow recognized as lubricant up to them. Crow took it, and he felt Spider begin to undress him. He always felt a bit like an oversized doll when his master undressed him; a plaything that Spider used to dress up and have fun with.

Crow started to work on getting himself ready, first with one finger, then two, then three. He hissed and grit his teeth when the third one went in, but he could hear how his master’s breathing had shifted, could feel his hot breath on him as it caught in Spider’s chest over the display in front of him. Crow looked up into Spider’s many eyes as he worked himself open, and finally, he pulled out of himself. They shared a look as Spider brushed one hand over Crow’s abdomen, before Spider flipped him over.

“Are you ready?”

Crow nodded. He felt himself being lifted and then situated beneath Spider’s stomach, the pudge once again getting in the way (though they could work around it, this time), and then he felt Spider enter him. It was a warm, wet feeling, and then he felt the spines. They didn’t  _ hurt _ , but he felt as though he was being pried apart, shoved open further than he was in actuality. His size popped back into Crow’s mind, the sheer and dizzying size of his master, as he felt himself being stretched as far as he thought he possibly could go by the massive insertion.

“I-it’s...” He trailed off. He almost said ‘too much’, he  _ almost _ completed the thought, but he couldn’t.

Spider ran a hand over Crow’s back, and Crow tried to calm down. He knew that Spider would pull out if he insisted, but he bit his lip, not wanting to test it. He felt safe, he felt listened to- he just, though a combination of stubbornness and devotion, didn’t want to (in his eyes) disappoint Spider. Instead, Crow tried to fight through the stinging of the immense stretch, the burn of being pulled open so widely.

It was an entirely different story when Spider began to move, though. He was only capable of short, hard thrusts, where Crow could feel all of his warm girth both in and on him from the pudge pressing against his back. Their bodies met with a rhythmic clapping sound, Eliksnki body against Awoken flesh. They were a tangle of Spider’s many limbs as Crow gripped for something,  _ anything _ to hold onto.

Thankfully, Spider finished quickly, having already been worked up from Crow’s work with his mouth. Spider didn’t finish like how a typical Awoken or Human might; it was much more subtle, a gentle twitching that worked up to a furious buzz as his paramere became slick and wet.

Spider pulled out, then flipped Crow over before he could get his bearings. He pulled Crow’s pants back up for him and, in turn, returned his robe to covering his genitalia.

“Good boy.” He said, stroking Crow’s face.

In that moment, Crow let himself feel nothing but the praise, nothing but those soft and gentle words that sounded so strange coming from a man as massive as Spider.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a warmup, i might write more with these two sometime
> 
> a paramere is a bug penis


End file.
